The Life and Times of Peter ParkerSpiderMan!
by Spidey's MJ
Summary: The begining is close to the movie, then it's my own stuff;) Chapter 2 is now up :) please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Though I would like to own Spider-Man and Spider-Man related things I don't, so you catch my jingle.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just Another Day At School  
  
  
  
  
  
" Peter! Your going to be late again, hurry up dear!"  
  
Aunt May shouted as she sat by her Husband Ben. Peter with a shoe in one hand and the other in his foot came hopping down the stairs. " Hey Pete, Thank Goodness its already Thursday! One more day and it's the weekend for ya."  
  
He said with a fatherly smile. Peter smiled at them both while picking up his school bag, " Yea! Sorry to cut it short, but I'm going to be late!"  
  
He said as he ran out the door with an apple in his mouth. It was the typical day for Parker, chasing the school bus pretty much all the way to school, getting laughed at...teased. But there was always his best friend Harry to settle things out sometimes. He was always there, but he was sometimes an ass when it came to pretty girls passing by. Hmm speaking of pretty, there she was. The woman he dreamed about the first time he ever saw her. Her fiery red hair, her gorgeous glass green eyes, with a smile that cold melt the coldest of hearts. Mary Jane Watson, but of course someone with her structure was very popular and had a boyfriend.Flash Thompson, what a jerk he is. First period seemed to pass by fairly quickly, he wasn't complaining. When it came to Science it was a walk in the park for him, same thing for Math.  
  
Walking to his second period class, he could see Mary Jane walk by with a frown upon her face. Something was bothering her, eating away at her. Peter wanted so badly to walk up to her and ask her what was the matter, but he knew it could never happen. Girls like that would never want to be seen with guys at his stamina. But it hurt him to see her like that, he gathered up all his courage and adjusted his very thick, black framed glasses and began walking towards her. She clung onto her Math textbook and binder as she leaned against a locker and sighed heavily. Peter was beginning to get nervous and feel his throat dry up. Just as soon as he opened his mouth to get a word out, her friends were already beside her. He watched as she forced a smile onto her porcelain face. He couldn't help but feel silly at the thought of him ever getting a chance to talk to her let alone get a date. Yes, it was pathetic for his self-esteem to think like that, but he was Peter Parker, an excellent student with marks that would make a university student jealous. Nothing could bring him down.can it? Sighing he made his way to Math and took a seat at the front as usual.  
  
" Alright kiddies, can anyone care to explain yesterdays homework on the board?"  
  
Everyone hated when a teacher would do this, everyone but Peter. Without a word he rose from his seat and walked up to the board holding the piece of chalk in his hand. The teacher would just stare in amazement at the knowledge he possessed. With a smile of satisfactory Peter turned around with a grin on his face as the other students rolled their eyes.  
  
" Hey Parker!"  
  
Peter turned around receiving spitballs to his face. Mary Jane, who is also in his class, had had enough of the bullying towards Peter.  
  
" You guys are such jerks! Leave him alone for once and learn something you thickheaded creeps." She said as she sat back down in her seat.  
  
" Looks like you four will be getting a wide load of work to do, you should thank yourselves." The teacher said as he excused Peter to the bathroom.  
  
They muttered under their breaths and rolled their eyes while slouching in the plastic seats. Peter hated the way he was the one to always get picked on, for one day.ONE day he would love to be another person, someone who would never get picked on, someone who was cool and had somebody to love. But this was only pretty thought and unfortunately he had to suffer reality instead. Splashing the cool water on his face he closed his eyes and punched the hand dryer,  
  
It's not fair.at least it will be over soon, and he can go to a sophisticated university were there are people like him.but MJ she always cared for others she never knew. Like him.well not really 'cared' but at least she was nice enough to stop those jackasses from continuing their spitballs. He remembered about the science trip he was going to this afternoon, and of course that always made a great smile on his face. He walked back into class, and noticed MJ smile at him.a sympathetic smile he thought and probably was right.  
  
The hour whizzed by and it was time for field trip! Luckily he was able to get on the bus first taking a seat right at the front and away from the jocks. He gazed out the window alone with the bus driver, he could see people walking towards the bus and leaned back comfortably in the cushy seat. Everyone was already coming in, and it was Peters luck when he glanced up at Flash.  
  
" Hey Parker." He said in his usual cocky tone,  
  
" Too bad you won't be chasing the bus to entertain us, we were all looking forward to it. But that's all right you can always get hit on the head with spitballs and paper air planes instead"  
  
He gave him a warning smirk and smacked him upside the head making Parkers glasses fall onto the steel floor breaking in half. Flashes friends.and everyone else started laughing as he picked up the now two pieces and taped it back together. MJ walked into the bus and gave a quick glance to him, he could tell by the look in her eye she was saying sorry. He just gazed at the window again with a look of sadness as the bus started.  
  
Flash wrapped his arm around the very beautiful MJ and started nibbling on her neck; she hated being treated like an object instead of a person. She shrugged away and looked away from Flash. He knew she didn't like it, but he always did it anyway. In about half hour, they were at the arachnid laboratory. As the teacher gave out the usual ' behave yourselves were guests' lecture a black car pulled up.  
  
" Dad, why can't I ride with the other kids; be normal for once. I'm not in private school anymore"  
  
Harry said irritated and pouty. His father, Norman looked at him with a blank expression,  
  
" Private school is for you, and you just never gave it the chance. Why can't you just understand that I want the best of the best for you Harry."  
  
He looked to his father and shrugged while opening the car door.  
  
" Thanks dad.I'll take the school bus back home" he closed the door and sighed rolling his honey colored eyes.  
  
He noticed Peter and yelled out his name,  
  
" Hey Pete!! Wait up!"  
  
Peter turned around to see Harry jog up to him,  
  
"Hey Harry, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Harry looked to him while they both walked into the Facility.  
  
" Hey I was fashionably late, heh."  
  
They were all hushed as they came into the rather large building filled with experimental equipment. Peter was awed from this; no one else cared. The 'tour' guide was approaching a square like glass case separated with sections, in each with a super-spider.  
  
" There are fifteen super enhanced spiders in this section, they are our first ever spider to be an accomplishment."  
  
They all looked at them, MJ made a count,  
  
" There are only fourteen.ones missing."  
  
The tour guide smiled,  
  
" They must be doing more experimentations on it, come on now, this way." She said with glee.  
  
Peter finally caught MJ by herself, and took a deep breath,  
  
" Hey" he said sounding as fragile as a raindrop. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face.  
  
He smiled back at her and gripped his professional camera,  
  
" I need a picture with a student in it, I was wondering." She gave him a winning smile,  
  
" Sure! Where do you want me? Over here is fine?" she said standing beside the 'super spiders'  
  
He nodded,  
  
" That's great thank you!"  
  
He brought the camera up to his face and snapped a picture or two of Mary,  
  
" You're a natural!"  
  
He said playfully winning him a giggle out of her. As he kept taking a few more, something was headed above him.one of the super-spiders quickly climbing down its web and onto Peters backhand.  
  
Just as the two were finally making contact her friends called her name ruining it. She looked to their direction and walked off leaving a happy yet sad Peter.  
  
  
  
" Aargh" Peter shook his hand and saw the super spider crawl away, he looked at his now swollen and red hand and rubbed it as it stung.  
  
As the field trip came to an end, Peter wasn't feeling to well. He could barely keep his balance and keep his eyes open. His breathing was difficult and was sweating a lot. He opened the front door facing Aunt May and Uncle Ben,  
  
" Hey sport! You get any good pictures?" He said with a smile that soon changed into a worried expression.  
  
" Peter, are you feeling well dear?" May said as she placed a hand on his shoulder,  
  
" Yes May, I'm fine.just need to crash.it was a long day. Don't worry you guys." He soon ran upstairs.  
  
Ben looked to May worriedly,  
  
" What was that all about?"  
  
She shrugged and rubbed his arm,  
  
" Maybe he's got a cold, don't worry honey, he'll be fine."  
  
Peter took his shirt and pants off feeling a rush of heat flame over his body; he was starting to loose vision and conscience and soon collapsed on his bed gripping his pillow. Beads of sweat dripped from his body as he still continued to breath harshly. What the hell is happening to him? .  
  
Meanwhile at Oscorp Industries,  
  
Norman and his scientist were arguing.  
  
" But I can't sir! What if something happens to you?!" The bald man said as Norman was strapped onto the steel bed,  
  
" Oh come on! Science is all about taking risks! Now do it, I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded in defeat and watched as the large glass tube filled with green gas, he could hear Norman choking.  
  
He quickly ran to the computer to stop the project but it was to late, he was dead.  
  
He ran inside the room and sobbed as he started CPR,  
  
" Come on Norman! Wake up!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened with nothing but pearls for eyes,  
  
" Back to formula!!!" and grabbed the scientist but the neck and threw him into the glass and onto a computer system. He jumped out of the broken room and ran out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Yes I know I'm biting the movie, but hey whats a girl gonna do when she's bored and watched the movie 50 times lol. Hope you think it's rad so far, please R&R ( I'll give you a spider cookie if you do ^_^ :-p So long for now! 


	2. chapter two

Ou  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to own Spider-Man and Spider-Man related things I don't, so you catch my jingle.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, revealing it's icy blue tint, Peter woke up feeling refreshed somehow.  
  
He grabbed his glasses and put them on.but strangely he couldn't see with the. Everything was a big blur as he looked in the mirror. He shrugged it off and looked once more at the mirror eyes wide with the miraculous physical change that had occurred to his body, he was still slim, but much more built and tanned. He was looking sharp than ever before. He ran downstairs with a huge smile on his face and got his backpack ready to go,  
  
" Oh, Peter your feeling well?" May asked him smiling sweetly as Ben did the same.  
  
" Big time!!" He felt more confident and waved to his beloved Aunt and Uncle. They both looked at each other with an expression of wonder,  
  
" Teenagers, something we all went through yet still don't understand."  
  
May chuckled as she sat down drinking her tea.  
  
As Peter walked the steps of his front door, he could hear Mary's father yelling at her. Saying things that would scar emotionally, she didn't deserve it. Peter frowned and walked behind her not wanting to get in her business, soon then a car passed by and stopped in front of her. No doubt it was her little girl friends ALWAYS ruining a good moment to really talk to her. Peter sighed and smiled sheepishly as he walked to school.  
  
(At the Osborn's Estate)  
  
Norman was on the carpeted floor what seemed like to be sleeping as his son Harry walked in. He quickly ran to his father's side and called his name.  
  
" DAD! Hey dad wakes up, what happened? Why are you on the floor?"  
  
He said sitting his father up onto the wine colored sofa. Norman looked to him with eyes frightened,  
  
" I.I don't k-know Harry.I.I.I what happened."  
  
He said trying to remember the events of last night, but couldn't come up with anything but a blank mind.  
  
Two of Norman's executives walked in with urgent news.  
  
" Sir, we have terrible news, your partner has been murdered.and the glider and stealth stolen."  
  
The female said clutching a 'Daily News Bugle' newspaper in her hand as the other spoke.  
  
" The whole Lab is a mess, thank God your ok Sir, we were worried."  
  
Norman couldn't believe his ears.nor did he want to. He sat there in shock still trying to remember what happened. Harry was in as much shock of hearing this and forgot all about school.  
  
" Oh no. I'm going to be late.dad, be careful ok."  
  
He ran out the door and headed to school.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Peter stretched as he balanced his eraser on his nose. He felt great, something he hasn't felt in a long while.  
  
He mastered a millionaire smile as he again aced his Science test,  
  
" Well done Peter, looks like you're the only one again who aced a science test. Good job."  
  
Everyone envied him; he always got amazing grades. Though he earns it; always-on time; paying attention, studying. Why wouldn't he be passing? One of Flashes friends came up his aisle and of course had to say something,  
  
" Hey teachers pet, why don't you just suck on it some more, maybe you can get the whole class to pass the course."  
  
Cracking the tease, everyone began to giggle. Peter just laughed and shrugged it off, he knew he wouldn't waste his time on someone so jealous.  
  
After first and second period was over, Peter walked to his locker. Putting away his things, he got his lunch money and looked to the locker beside his, Harry's.  
  
" Hmm wonder if came today." Shaking his head he smiled as he seen Mary Jane walk by with a pearly smile. And right behind her. Flash. It was always Peter's luck, MJ was never alone.or at least when she was, someone would always pop in.  
  
"Hey Parker." He said getting in Peter's face.  
  
{Oh boy not again} Pete thought as Flash pushed him to his locker.  
  
" My man Jessie here tells me you've been eyeing my girl MJ, this true fly boy?"  
  
His pushing became harder and Peter could feel it. All he could do was look in Flashes face.  
  
People started forming a circle around the two, one of them being Mary J,  
  
" Flash leave him alone, and besides you don't own me and he didn't do anything wrong." She said placing her hands on her hips demanding her jerky boyfriend to stop.  
  
" MJ shut up and keep out of this. You're nothing, your not wanted."  
  
His words cutting her heart making her feel less of a person. It was bad enough that she got it everyday from her father, giving her trash talk, but her boyfriend. A tear began forming in her eye, and Peter could see that.  
  
" Flash, your such a jerk, how can you say that to Mary Jane, your girlfriend. Your pathetic."  
  
He knew this would spark up a flame in Flash, and of course it was all he needed.  
  
" Your mine Parker!"  
  
The crowd started their rants as Flash held his fists up ready to punch the living day lights out of Peter.  
  
Flash threw a quick punch to Peter; amazingly he dodged it fairly quickly giving only a small awe to everyone.  
  
He kept punching trying to connect with Peters face, but it was hopeless.  
  
Peter was too agile for him.how? Peter could sense something coming fro behind him and he quickly did a flying back flip really awing everyone.  
  
Flash was fed up and charged Peter with a series of punches, all failed. Peter then grabbed Flash, flipped him to the left and punched him in the stomach making him go flying back into locker.  
  
Everyone had his or her share of wows, and how did he do that! It's amazing! Mary Jane looked to Peter shocked and thankful. Only her eyes could show emotion as her jaw dropped in amazement. Peter wiped the smile off his face and ran. He couldn't believe what he just done. He out of all people. a nerd beat up Flash!  
  
He looked at his spider bite and realized that the swelling went down.  
  
He then noticed something different. His pulse had a white patch on it. He examined it at first, and then touched it. Nothing seemed to have happened. He then looked to his hands and fingers. Something was very different. Little hairs began growing on his fingertips making him raise a brow. Could it be?  
  
He then ran into an alleyway looking at the brick wall, then to his hands. His conscience told him he was crazy but his heart told him yes. He summed up all his courage and placed one hand on the wall. Gradually he placed the other and continued. Half way up he looked up and began laughing. He couldn't believe it; the super enhanced spider that had bitten him enchanted him with great powers. He crawled back down and head back to school, seeing how lunch was over.  
  
Mary Jane was at her locker, sitting down with her head to her knees. Peter looked at her, and again noticed no one around. He gently walked up to her and kneeled down on one leg,  
  
" ... Hey.are you ok?" He said in the sweetest and loving tone. She brought her head up revealing glossy green eyes. She nodded and fanned her face.  
  
" Just thinking is all.your really unique." She said as she slowly got to her feet. Peter raised a brow and smiled a bit.  
  
" Unique? How so?" he said curiously. She smiled at him and slightly nodded her head,  
  
" I'm sorry for everything they've done to you. I guess when it comes to the male testosterone they like to get cocky.he got what he deserved."  
  
Peter smiled,  
  
" You still didn't answer my question Mary Jane."  
  
She looked to him and smiled,  
  
" Your just unique Pete, and I'm glad you did what you did."  
  
He words made Peter smile all over, she was glad.and she was actually talking to him. The bell rang jolting the two back to reality.  
  
" Well.I better go, don't wanna get late to class. See you 'round Pete."  
  
" Yea, hope to see you to.bye."  
  
And just like that the two were separated. Peter felt he could do anything now; he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
School went by quickly. Just a couple more days and they would be graduating.  
  
Peter was excited, he knew exactly what he would do as soon as he got out of school. Photography was one of his many skills, and he loved doing it. Getting a job at the Daily Bugle would be a tough nut to crack seeing on how J.J. Jameson was a prick. Though thinking positively was always a good thing.  
  
Peter felt that nothing could bring him down today.but all that was shattered when he arrived to his house. Police were everywhere. He ran to the front yard looking down at his beloved uncle.  
  
" Uncle Ben.?"  
  
He chocked on tears as he gripped his hand. His eyes opened slowly, teary as he opened his mouth.  
  
" Pe-ter."  
  
" I'm here Uncle Ben.I'm here."  
  
He began feeling hot tears stream down his face. Just before his uncle could get out a word from his mouth.it was too late.he was gone.  
  
" Uncle Ben.UNCLE BEN!!!"  
  
Peter began sobbing as his uncle's hand fell to his side, lifeless. One of the police officers placed a hand on his shoulder,  
  
" I'm sorry son.it was too late when we got here, but we got the robber who did it, and he will pay through justice.  
  
Peter got up solemnly, taking one last glimpse at Ben. He didn't see his Aunt and wondered.no. She was alive, but heartbroken and weary. She was on the floor whimpering, as she shook. Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face on his shoulder and cried away. Peter felt anger well up inside him.  
  
He wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to anyone else. He has powers now.powers that will stop anyone fro doing harm to others.  
  
" I swear Uncle Ben. I will do everything in my power to protect the people of this city." 


End file.
